girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-01 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Well, this is at least a sort of promise of plot advancement. At least it isn't, knock on wood, raising diversions from the plot, although I don't think it really tells us anything we didn't already know, except perhaps that Trelawney has the authority to decide who can see Agatha. I don't really understand why, in the last two panels, she looks angry at a request that she must have known was coming -- neither Tarvek nor Gil exactly came as tourists. (By the way, have they already had an audience with Albia, do you think? Or are they not going to have one? Or does Tarvek get to see Agatha without it?) Oh, and, you're going to yell at me, but really? Tarvek has a receipt? If anything, Seffie should have it. Or, if Tarvek did, it should have gotten lost in all that fighting. Bkharvey (talk) 05:11, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I missed my big question: Why is it a given that Gil can't see Agatha? they were able to work on the Ulm-to-train project without trouble until Agatha's locket temporarily stopped working. Has something happened since then? Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, June 1, 2018 (UTC) : Gil can't see Agatha because the minute she's here Klaus will take over and depending on Klaus' assessment of the situation, it might get quite messy. Re-read the scene in St Szpac: Klaus takes over as soon as Agatha shows up, Gil barely gets a few seconds to enjoy his hug. Klaus doesn't cause a scene at first because he doesn't want to interfere with the Monk's neutrality, a factor that Gil took in consideration before he entered the fortress. He also doesn't want outsiders to know he is mind-controlling his son. On top of that, one of Tarvek's goal here is to remove Klaus from Gil's head with Agatha's help. So he definitely needs to talk to Agatha outside of Klaus' (and therefore Gil's) earshot. MasakoRei (talk) 09:03, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :: In the fortress, I think it's more Klaus-in-Gil gets Sparkily distracted by the idea of doing the Brother Ulm brain-transfer procedure, rather than caring about the Corbettites' neutrality. As he says later to Lucrezia-in-Agatha, he'd burn down the whole fortress to protect Gil. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:27, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thank you both. You're right; I missed that subtlety at St. Szpac. Now back to my other question: Why does Trelawney look so upset about a request she knew was coming? Bkharvey (talk) 05:35, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::: Well, at the end she is annoyed that Tarvek is in the country legally (and thought ahead to get the proper paperwork). Argadi (talk) 01:28, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I'm sorry to be difficult, but why should that annoy her? She seems to like Agatha and her gang, including Gil and Tarvek. Albia knows, from Agatha, about the plan to get her mom out of her head. Tarvek wants to help make that happen. So I don't understand why she raised the objection about Tarvek's entry at all. She should be smoothing the way for him. Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::: She thought she knew his situation and he was supposed to have to beg for her help, by he was a step ahead of her in planing (and made that step in advance, or at least claims he did). The annoyance isn't about the long term plan, he just won that round of the game. Argadi (talk) 08:37, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Brian is Embarrassed Somehow, although I immediately parsed Van's hair as two-toned, and despite being a huge fan of Tarvek, until now, well, I didn't quite not notice that his hair is two-toned too, but I always ascribed that to the effect of a relatively dark shade of hair being partly in shadow. In my defense, it was clear that red hair runs in his family, and I took it as genetic -- and I'm having trouble imagining genetic two-toned hair. But somehow today the red-black border was just too extreme, and I went back to old episodes, and Tweedle's hair is two-toned also, and so is Violetta's, although that's less obvious because hers is short, but it's layered, and only the top layer is red. (And, yeah, Tarvek's is clearly two-toned on my own icon here.) So, please, what am I seeing? A convention among the Sturmvarous clan to dye the tops of their heads? Sparky genetic engineering applied to a rather trivial purpose? Or shadowed necks, as I first thought? Thanks. Bkharvey (talk) 02:03, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :You have no issue whatsoever with all of the flagrant violations of Physics, Chemistry, and Biology elsewhere in this story, but you can't grasp two toned hair in a FANTASY COMIC? It's just a feature of the Valois/Sturmvoraus/von Blitzengaard line. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:47, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::So, genetic, then. Okay. In my defense, most of those violations advance the plot somehow. And Carson doesn't have two-tone hair like Van. (I know, he's old. I'm going by the in his history lesson for Agatha.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:23, June 3, 2018 (UTC)